


4 am

by Aestheticymystical



Series: We need help, she and I [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I actually like the idea of reincarnation?, Ill leave now, No Spoilers, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticymystical/pseuds/Aestheticymystical
Summary: Marissa can't sleep, and hasnt been able to for hours, worrying and crying. Lucifer puts her mind at ease.I wrote this this morning since I was in this situation and wished I could get Lucifer hugs.I'm sorry if there are any errors or this sucks.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: We need help, she and I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740298
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	4 am

It had been almost three hours since she had awoken, and it was long enough for her to have given up trying to sleep. She rose from her bed, turning on the bright lamp on her nightstand. After getting out of bed, she hunted her bathrobe, and left the room. She wandered down a few hallways, in search of a light on. The faint glow of the light from the study spilled under the door, subtle and inviting. 

Wrapping an arm around herself, she approached the door and lightly knocked. She wrapped her other arm around her, shy and slightly embarrassed that she was bothering him so late in the night. She listened as she heard footsteps approaching, the creak of the door as it opened. Lucifer stood in the doorway, still dressed in his normal attire. Marissa rubbed her arm, only halfway looking up at him. 

"Is there a particular reason you're up so late, Marissa?" 

Marissa nodded, fully looking up at him. "Well.. I haven't been able to sleep, and I was wondering.. if you would want, or mind, having some company." She spoke softly, doubtfully, looking to her left now instead of at him. Lucifer let a small smile slip from his normally perfectly smooth face. He sighed, closing his eyes and smoothing his features.

"You can stay."

Marissa brightened, following him in. The light was warm and the air was warm compared to the halls. Lucifer motioned to a lounging chair in the corner of his study, and Marissa settled upon it, her knees pulled up and her head resting on them. She covered herself, curling up and thinking to herself. After some time, Lucifer shuffled his now done papers in to a pile and cleared his throat. 

Marissa looks up, still as awake as she was before despite her trying persistently. He looked her over, noted the puffiness of her eyes and the glass shine and the solemn look on her face. "What is keeping you from sleeping?" He was concerned, his eyebrows furrowing. She sighed, rubbing her calf. She turned to him, wincing as she said, "I was just remembering.. things. And once I started remembering, I started to think about.." she spoke softly, curling in on herself more. 

Lucifer stood up, making his way to the chair. He set a hand on her shoulder, leaning down some. "What did you start to think about?" He said quietly. She looked up at him from her arms and knees, contemplating what to tell him. She sighed, looking away from him.

"I fear I have become infatuated.. and I fear that this infatuation will be crushed and I'll get hurt, or.. that it'll be accepted.. and that scares me even more." Lucifer's brows drew together. He had seen the blushes and subtle flirting she did with his brothers, but now he was curious as to who it was. And, deep down, though he wouldn't admit it, he hoped it was him. 

"Why does that scare you?" He asked, his thumb rubbing circles into her shoulder. A blush stained her cheeks as she looked at him. "Becasue I know I will die. I know that my lifetime is so small in comparison to a demon's, and I know that I wouldn't want to put that kind of pain on anyone. I know if the roles were reversed, I wouldnt be able to handle that."

Lucifer struggled to control the surprise, not expecting such an answer. He expected an issue of physical strength or something along those lines, but he did not expect such a moving response. He gave her shoudler a squeeze, composing himself as he thought about what she had said. It was a very logical reason for a human to be worried about a relationship with one of his brothers. 

"I understand your... concern, but there is one thing you are not considering. Humans have the tendency to reincarnate. Locating a reincarnated soul is not a difficult task.. especially for an attached demon. Loving a demon means loving them through many lifetimes, if you havent already sold your soul away. There have only been a few cases of such a thing, but it surely is.. a possibility. So, do not be scared of death. Demons are very determined." Marissa's eyes widened, her ginger curls falling into her face. The blush remained, and it deepend as Lucider pushed the hair behind her ear and over her shoulder. 

"It was in your face," he explained simply, his hand dropping. "So, you have no reason to worry. You need sleep. I can't have Diavolo's image ruined because you die of sleep deprivation." Lucifer straightened, offering his hand. "I will escort you back to your room." She nodded, taking his help getting up. His words gave her hope, and this hope would chase away the salt that wanted to be cried out. She noted how Lucifer's hand seemed to linger on hers for a breath before dropping and opening the door for her. 

The trip back to her room was quiet but not unpleasant. Lucifer was good company. As they reached her bedroom, she opened it, turning back to Lucifer. "Thank you, Lucifer. That means a lot to me." He simply nodded. "Marissa... if you are willing to tell me..who is it you are infatuated with?"

Marissa took a deep breath and smiled. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave a soft kiss to the avatar of pride's cheek. She simply patted his shoudler, still smiling and walked into her room. "Goodnight Lucifer," she said, closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am writing a whole story with Marissa and our favorite bois. This is not a part of it.


End file.
